


Tomarry Drabbles

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Tom, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: A series of drabbles under 1000 words for my OTP Tomarry / Harrymort.1. Perhaps Tom isn’t as dominant as he thought.  Professor Potter/Student Tom – Bottom Tom.2. Harry/Horcruxes + Domestic Fluff3. Frozen!AU Tomarry: Taking the kingdom from Prince Harry would be a lot easier if Tom didn’t keep catching these pesky feelings. Spoilers for Frozen.





	1. Professor Harry, Student Tom, Bottom Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a prequel to my fic “Sir, I wondered if you know anything about Horcruxes?” - For kharma, who was so lovely and posted three times on the same fic expressing her enjoyment :’)
> 
> 3 more drabbles coming in a timely manner~ one already posted on Tumblr.

Before Professor Potter, Tom was sure about what he was going to do in his life.

Before _him_ , all Tom wanted to do was show everyone in the world what it meant to look down on Tom Riddle.  That they were beneath him foremost and that he had every right to be better than them despite growing up in less than stellar consequences.  And after people started to treat him with the respect he knew he deserved, all he wanted was to be a proper leader for them.  After all, what were they but sheep following a greater being?

When Tom met Professor Potter, he had been sure he would be like the others.   (Though not like Dumbledore, because _no one_ is like Dumbledore).  Most teachers adored him; they _worshipped_ him.

But Potter?  He was different.

At first, Tom had been infuriated that Potter refused to fall for his charms.  When he had displayed his intelligence in class, Potter had simply awarded him five points to Slytherin and had promptly moved on to other students.   And continued to _ignore_ him when more questions were asked.  He had accused the man of singling him out, and Potter had simply shrugged and said there was no reason Tom had to show up the rest of his classmates simply because he was _smarter_ than them.

When Tom had lashed out and said that his classmates didn’t need to speak because they had _him_ , Potter actually laughed, tilted his head, and said, “Bloody, you really think so, don’t you?” and assigned him detention.

 _Him_ , the _teacher’s pet_ , assigned detention?  He hadn’t been assigned one since he was a _second_ year.

And their little game of cat and mouse continued throughout the whole year, with a sporadic smattering of detentions assigned by Potter, and Tom had gotten no closer to swaying Potter to his side.  And Potter would be a _boon_ ; every day during class, Tom would marvel at the way Potter’s magic enveloped the small classroom, even _if_ they were just doing Potions.  He could feel it whenever he got close to the Professor, the way magic seemed to emanate from his skin from the sheer power of it.

Tom _wanted_ Potter.

It was just unfortunate that he had no way in with Potter.  The Professor continued to hold him at arm’s length, simply being more amused with him than anything else.  And no matter how much Tom tried to play at different angles, it was obvious that the Professor was content to keep him as a student and nothing more.

And then the dreams started.  Potter was an attractive wizard; he was older, and it was _obvious_ that he had used to have an active lifestyle by the lithe muscles he had.  And Tom had accepted a long time ago that he was queer.  So when his dreams started to consist of a certain someone, detention, desks, and shoving said someone down onto a desk to fuck him silly, Tom wasn’t particularly surprised.  He _was_ appreciative of his imagination though, since the way Harry looked, squirming on his dick as he threw a hand back to get Tom to _slow down_ , was something he knew he would revisit many times.

So he had a _slight_ appreciation of Potter.  He didn’t beat himself up over it; he was a teenager and his hormones were acting up.  It was just biology.

Which was why Tom was completely unprepared for the way his body reacted to Potter when _it_ happened.

 _It_ was an event that really shouldn’t have occurred at all.  If he had been keeping closer attention on Black, he would have noticed the wrong Potions ingredient.  He would have stopped Black, scolded Black, and then no explosion would have happened.

Since he was busy ( ~~totally not staring~~  glaring daggers at Potter), he missed it and as such, taken by surprise when Potter basically launched himself over the teacher’s desk, _wandlessly_ containing the explosion and tackling Tom to the ground in order to avoid the magical backlash in the air.

(Though, Tom was _nowhere_ near the explosion, but he found it hard to remember anything about the event at all with the way Potter had been pressed up against him, his body lithe and muscular and _holding him down with absolutely no trouble at all_ ).

Potter had easily lifted him then, and deposited Tom back behind his desk before scolding Black.

And Tom had stared and tried his best to keep his heart rate under control.

That night, Tom’s dreams happened just a _tad_ differently.  It still had the same essential components really: the Potions classroom, Professor Potter, and conveniently placed desks and conveniently put away cauldrons.  It just … happened a bit differently.

Because it wasn’t Potter getting bent over and fucked silly.

It was _him_.

When he woke up that morning, Tom had taken a long while to get out of bed. 

Perhaps he wasn’t as dominant as he thought.

Because he would bend over for Professor Potter if he ever _asked_.  Without question.  Without protest.

With absolute _pleasure_.


	2. Harry/Horcruxes + Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Domestic fluff. Harry + Tom’s horcruxes (if you could include all of them that would be cool but you don’t have to)
> 
> by cloudsandreveries on Tumblr.

When Harry was growing up, he had daydreamed about taking a girl out on a date, paying for said romantic dinner, and dropping her off back home.  He thought he would fall in love like his parents supposedly did, and only have eyes for one specific girl.

And now, he’s dating _five_.  Though he supposes dating is the wrong word, considering it’s more as if he _belongs_ to the five.

He supposes he should mind more, but it’s hard to mind when they treat him like _this_.

After all, everyone else is gone and Voldemort’s won, there’s not much he _can_ do to resent this.  Not when he’s treated like a pampered little princess.

Steaming hot tea is set down in front of him, and he smiles, taking it into both of his hands and taking a sip.  “Thank you,” he says, and Diary smiles in front of him, leaning in to take his first kiss of the day.  Harry obliges, and doesn’t even jump when warm arms circle his midsection. 

“Morning,” says Ring, his voice sleepy, and Diary chuckles, turning to hang his singed cloak on the coat hanger.

“Is everyone else still out?” asks Diary, and he waves his wand, repairing the cloak with advanced magic.

“ _He_ took Cup and Diadem out on a raid last night.  Cup got hurt a bit,” he says, gently, and holds Harry down tightly when the wizard jumps a little bit out of worry, “but Diadem was able to treat it.  They’re probably both sleeping it off in Cup’s rooms.”

“And Locket?”

Ring laughs, the sides of his eyes crinkling in his mirth, “In the loo, actually.”

“As if I would leave Harry all to Ring for a night,” says Locket, but it’s obvious he’s joking as he enters the room, pausing to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“So we’re all back for the day,” muses Diary.  “Wonder why He’s being so nice.”

“Because Merlin forbid his Generals have _one_ day off,” comes a new voice, and Harry smiles as his head is tilted back and he’s greeted to two kisses, one from Cup and one From Diadem.  They must have apparated silently into the room without him noticing.

Which is becoming rare enough now that he’s tuned into them as he is.  If Harry closes his eyes, he can know their exact location in seconds.  And if he concentrated harder, he could even look out of their eyes and know what was happening around them.  This had become a boon to Voldemort, and sometimes, Harry would spend his day next to the Dark Lord, using his connection with the Horcruxes to keep them safe.

“I’m going to spend this day spoiling Harry,” declares Locket, and Harry laughs as he’s suddenly attacked with kisses by the Horcrux, and he bears it with good grace, only pushing him away when the Horcrux lands one right on the tip of his nose.

“As if you don’t do that _every_ day,” grumbles Diadem, but there’s no protests from the others.

And definitely no protest from Harry.

The rest of the day passes in a similar fashion.  As Voldemort’s most important Horcrux, the one that’s sealed away in the Manor away from all harm, Harry’s not allowed to head out.  He misses it sometimes, but the Horcruxes have made it better.

They buy him tailored clothes, spoil him with food straight from the most expensive restaurants in Diagon Alley, and they even spent months spellcrafting his own garden in the middle of the manor so he wouldn’t forget what the outside felt like.  He was even able to go flying in there (and if he pouted long enough, he could convince the others to join him.)

It isn’t ideal, but being under Voldemort’s thumb has never been part of the picture in the first place.  His daydream from older, more innocent times is something that’ll never work here.  He can’t imagine having a relationship with just _one_ person anymore, not when his heart’s been expanded like this.  Not when every part of him loves his Horcruxes like this.  (And in some degree, he even loves Nagini, who sometimes slithers by and lets Harry scratch her on the head with affection.) 

He’s long accepted the fact that he’s in love with the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes, and as they settle down for the evening, after a day of lazing around and playing Quidditch, Harry kisses each of the Horcruxes good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven’t figured out regular names for the five lmao. I’ve given up, they’re forever going to be named like this.


	3. Frozen!AU Tomarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the kingdom from Prince Harry would be a lot easier if Tom didn’t keep catching these pesky feelings.  Frozen!AU  
> A/N: Spoilers for Frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not adding the Frozen fandom to this, because Frozen is a kids movie

When Tom first sees Arendelle, he marvels at the way it’s so full of life despite being locked away from the outside world for the past few years.

He’s not entirely surprised though, considering his recent interactions with their resident prince, and he sends out a text from his phone, asking if Harry’s free for the day.

He gets back a series of exclamation marks, to which he wrinkles his nose because even _if_ he’s with Harry to get his kingdom, sometimes it’s hard to take the younger man seriously.

He lets out a surprised sound when he’s tackled, and when his vision clears, Harry’s staring at him, a smile wide and prominent on his face. “Tom!” Harry says, his voice barely changed from how it sounds like over the phone, and Tom notices briefly that Harry’s eyes are as green as they were in the selfies he’s been sent.

“Hello, Harry,” he says, because _one_ of them should have the decorum fitting of a prince, and Harry laughs, delightedly, spinning the two of them around in his excitement.

“It’s Coronation Day,” the man sings, and the rest of the day is a blur as Tom’s led around Arendelle by the excited prince.  

* * *

“You can’t marry someone you just met today,” says Hermonie, and Tom has never been more annoyed by a woman before.  

Harry’s sister has her arms crossed in front of her chest, and she looks resplendent in the new crown, but she’s _rejecting_ their marriage, so Tom hates her.  (And it’s not just because after marrying Harry she’s going to be the only one standing between him and the throne.)

“I _know_ him,” argues Harry.

“Texting and phone calls don’t count,” she says, her nose upturned, and Harry apparently gets frustrated enough to start yelling at her.

Tom blinks, and that’s apparently enough time for him to miss absolutely _everything_ because there are icicles that weren’t there before.  Hermonie’s hands are shaking, but it’s _obvious_ that the ice is from her, because everyone’s screaming and she’s already starting to run away.

Tom’s moving unconsciously when he grabs Harry to keep him from chasing after her, and then she’s running across the lake, ice spreading from her feet with each step.

“I pushed her,” says Harry shakily, and then he’s turning to Tom, his face determined.  “I have to go after her.”

“She’ll hurt you,” he says, and Harry shakes his head.

“She’s my sister,” and then he turns to one of the guards and gestures wildly at Tom.  “I’m leaving Prince Tom in charge,” and Tom watches as Harry jumps gracefully onto one of the mares that had escaped during the panic.  It calms immediately under his touch, and Tom can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at how _competent_ Harry looks.  (He immediately beats himself up after, because feelings really weren’t part of the plan.)

“Be safe,” he says, and then Harry’s gone.

* * *

From Harry:

_It’s so bloody cold out here. T_T_

From Tom:

_That’s what happens when you go dashing off into winter without proper clothing._

From Harry:

_It’s not even winter!  It’s summertime. D:_

From Tom:

_Tell that to your sister._

There’s no response, and Tom stares at his phone.  He shouldn’t be worried, because Harry dying out there is a _good_ thing because it’ll be just _him_ left to lead Arendelle.  But he is, beyond all reason, and he has to distract himself by helping hand out blankets to the good civilians of Arendelle.

There’s a text waiting for him when he gets back, and he frowns at it when he’s finished reading it.

From Harry:

_Guess who fought off some wolves with some redhead?  Me!  I’m way stronger than you think, Tom : P_

From Tom:

_Wolves? And … redhead?_

From Harry:

_Jealous? ; )_

From Tom:

_No._

From Harry:

_You don’t have to be, you know.  My heart belongs to you. <3_

He stares at the screen mutely for a while, wondering what to reply when the Duke of Weselton comes to him.  He narrows his eyes at the shorter man, not believing a single word coming out of his mouth, but he can concede the man makes a convincing point.

He gathers two men with him and heads out to the castle that is barely visible over the hills.

* * *

 

From Harry:

_Hermonie…hurt me.  Not on purpose.  She wouldn’t. I told you she’s my sister. But, I need your lips so.  Coming back._

From Tom:

_Is it fatal?_

Tom’s fingers are shaking as he taps it out.  He doesn’t know if it’s from fear or elation, but deep down inside, he knows the truth.

From Harry:

_True love’s kiss is the cure-all so no.  I know this is sudden, but…I love you._

Tom doesn’t reply.

* * *

 

Harry’s hair is white.  It used to be just a strand against his black locks, but _now_ , it’s all there is.

“Tom,” calls Harry, his voice weak.  The door is closed and they’re the only ones in there.  He looks like he’s withering away.

Tom stares at Harry, his mind whirling between endless possibilities. This could be it.  Without Harry, without Hermonie, Arendelle would be his.

He kneels, his heart still beating fast, and he tilts Harry’s chin up with his right hand.

“If only there was someone out there who loved you,” he croons, and Harry stares at him.

Harry then rolls his eyes, and fists his right hand into Tom’s shirt.  “Right,” says Harry, looking unamused, “that’s you.”

And with strength that Tom didn’t know Harry had, the prince pulls him down, bringing their lips together for their first kiss.

When they pull apart, Tom’s about to scoff but instead, he just stares. Because Harry’s hair isn’t white anymore.

It’s black.

There’s a healthy pallor to his cheeks, his lips pink and healthy, and he’s already moving to stand.  

But –

“I…love you?” Tom says, his voice shaking and it’s more of a question than a declaration, but Harry pauses to look at him anyway, his right eyebrow quirked.

“Yeah, I know,” says Harry.  “We have to go save Hermonie now,” he says, jerking his head back to direct his attention to the whirling blizzard outside.

“O – okay,” stammers Tom for the first time in forever and follows Harry.

* * *

 

The redhead is named Ron.  He’s gangly and has a pale complexion with a litter of freckles across it, but Tom is still seething jealous as he spins Harry around in delight when Hermonie frees Arendelle from the grips of winter.

He’s about to take Harry back because bloody hell, Harry is _his_ fiancé, when Hermonie coughs politely, and Ron all but drops Harry as he whirls to face the Queen, his face as bright red as his hair.

“Your Majesty!” he shouts, and Hermonie giggles, looking like a shy schoolgirl as she thanks Ron for helping her brother on his adventure.  

Tom watches them interact, and wonders how he was ever jealous in the first place.

“I guess I was wrong about you,” Hermonie says, when the chaos has died down and Harry and Ron are ice-skating around the castle grounds. “You’re good for him.”

“Yeah,” says Tom, and he’s saved from saying anything more when Harry skates up to him, his green eyes sparkling with mischievousness as he pulls Tom out onto the ice with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t get the picture of oblivious!Tom not realizing he’s been in love with Harry all this time :P  I added in modern aspects so the Hans x Anna pairing can actually work!

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts for Tomarry / Harrymort / with the Horcruxes are welcome!


End file.
